Undying Pharaoh
:Not to be confused with Pharaoh Zombie from Plants vs. Zombies 2. 225px |strength = 4 |health = 6 |cost = 6 |class = Hearty |tribe = History Zombie |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |effect = Your Hero's Health can't go below 1. |flavor text = If the Plants think they're going to beat the Undying Pharaoh, they're in de-Nile.}} Undying Pharaoh is a Premium - Legendary Zombie Card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Class. It costs 6 to play, and has 4 /6 . Its effect prevents the Zombie Hero's health from going below 1 as long as it is on the field. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribe:' History Zombie *'Effect:' Your Hero's Health can't go below 1. *'Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description If the Plants think they're going to beat the Undying Pharaoh, they're in de-Nile. Strategies Due to the fact that Undying Pharaoh is only useful when your Zombie Hero is low on health, it is advised that you only play it when the hero is left with five health or less. The amount of brains it costs to use this is also quite low, compared to other zombies such as Octo Zombie, so the Zombie Hero can save a few brains late game when using this. While it is being played, take the opportunity to heal the Zombie Hero with Zombie Tricks such as Heroic Health or the Medic, as you cannot lose when the Undying Pharaoh is present. Increasing its health and strength is also a good idea, as this allows the zombie to stay longer on the field, as well as having more turns to keep the hero alive. If the player has it, Rock Wall can easily give this zombie more health. This card can also be used as bait, as most opponents will prioritize it. Guarding this should be taken note of, especially if the Plant Hero busts out powerful plants against them. Rocket Science and Locust Swarm should easily take care of major threats, while Rolling Stone and Weed Spray can help with weaker units. If the Zombie Hero is Neptuna, Smoke Bomb can be a big help, as it will move the Undying Pharaoh to a less threatening lane. Counters Spring Bean and Jumping Bean completely nullify the effect of the Undying Pharaoh. Squash and Doom-Shroom will also immediately rid you of this zombie, although the latter also destroys all your plants that have more than 4 , so be wary when using it. Gallery Undying_Pharaoh_statistics.jpg|Undying Pharaoh's statistics Undying Pharaoh Card.png|Card Undying Pharaoh silhouette.png|Undying Pharaoh's silhouette Undying Pharaoh Premium Pack.png|The player receiving Undying Pharaoh from a Premium Pack Rank42.png|Rank 42 icon with Undying Pharaoh Old Undying Pharaoh Description.png|Undying Pharaoh's old statistics Undyingpharaohcard.png|Old card Trivia *Unlike in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'', it has a scepter. *The word "de-Nile" in its description is a pun on the word "denial," and the Nile river, a river found in Egypt, which is the longest river in the world. **This is the second use of "de-Nile" in the Plants vs. Zombies series; the first was in Flag Mummy Zombie's Almanac entry. Category:History cards Category:Headwear zombies Category:Premium zombies Category:Legendary zombies (PvZH) Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies